


In Every World

by corset



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corset/pseuds/corset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of bubbline drabbles based on the "Challenge on Infinite Earths" 30-day challenge floating around tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hogwarts

The first time you see her is on the Hogwarts Express. 

She passes through your car, beautiful black hair flowing behind her, and stares at you with fierce eyes before declaring she won’t sit with such a brainlord. You want to say something, but she’s already out of your sight before you know what words to say.

The next time you see her is at sorting.

The first name the professor calls is “Abadeer, Marceline” – and sure enough, she’s marching up to that chair. Before you know it, the hat calls out “Slytherin!” and then it’s your turn – there were no other “A or “B” last names in your year. Before it even touches your head, you hear a “Ravenclaw!” and you make your way over to the table, thanking a god you’re not sure you believe in. 

A few days pass. You don’t see her in the halls, and she doesn’t cross your mind. Until the first day of Potions class.

You’re a little late – you still didn’t have the hang of the moving staircases – but everyone had been paired up by the time you arrived and cost your house 10 points. You didn’t really mind, you were sure you would earn those points back soon enough, and you preferred to do your science alone.

Fifteen minutes into the lesson – to which you were dutifully taking notes, of course – she barges in, munching and crunching on an apple like she’d never had one before. She tosses the core into the garbage and simply says “Sorry I’m late, prof!” and sits in the only available seat after a brief lecture and losing only five house points. The one next to you.

It makes it difficult to concentrate.

She bugs you every minute, asking you for explanations. You shush her, but she’s absolutely relentless. You angrily whisper for her to shut up and lose your house a point, and then another for trying to explain to the teacher. You sigh and promise to tutor her after class, as long as she promises to be quiet so you can learn. She does, but with her red lips and raven hair, she’s still a distraction, just not quite as much as before.

Class finishes, and she bugs you to reteach her the entire lesson immediately. There’s no other class for you to run to, leaving you with the options of agreeing to do it then, or to be bothered until you concede. You take the former of the two options, and lead her to the library. 

It’s easily the worst study session you’ve ever attended.

She makes no effort to learn – only annoying you with trite little comments: I’m soooo bored; isn’t there something more fun we can do?; but am I really going to need this?   
Eventually you drag her out of there – keeping a quiet atmosphere in the library was important! – in order to yell at her.

“Marceline! I barely know you, and I’ve agreed to tutor you but you’ve done absolutely nothing! The least you can do it put forth a little effort!”

With a laugh, she leans in close and lifts up your chin with her slender fingers. 

“You’re cute when you’re mad!”

It sends shivers down your spine.

It is then that you realize that maybe, just maybe, you have a crush on this delinquent girl who is so completely wrong for you in every way.


	2. Zombies

“It’s funny isn’t it, Bonnie?” She says, just before you shoot her horribly bitten and infected body. “I always thought I’d be the one to outlive you.”

With a loud bang and uncontrollable tears, she falls to the ground. 

Yeah. Funny.


	3. Medieval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize for this one, It gave me a lot of trouble and I am still not entirely happy with it.

“We can’t keep doing this, Marcie…” Bonnibel says, resting her head on Marceline’s bare chest and stroking her lover’s silky hair, looking up at her like she'd never known anything so wonderful and real.

“I know.” She replies, wrapping her arm tightly around Bonnie in a way that said 'I never want to lose you.'

They’re both aware of the emptiness of their words – they’re still going to keep seeing each other, despite the fact that they’ve got husbands they’ve married for political purposes and entire kingdoms to worry about. They know they’ll sure to be executed if ever caught, and their allied nations may start to war if their spouses ever realized why the two were so close. 

But hey, what’s life as a queen without a little risk?


	4. Spies

Marceline didn’t like being a corporate spy – she absolutely hated it. But she was lucky to have her job to begin with, it had practically fallen into her lap a few days after she’d run away from her home and her father. A creepy old dude had scouted her out, and told her she looked like she looked like exactly what they’d needed, tested her ability to lie, and hired her immediately. She hadn’t thought of the consequences at all, only thinking that for the time being, this job was her best chance at earning some much-needed dough. Hopefully after a few years, she’d be done and be able to start on that rock career she so desperately craved.

Her mission had been to infiltrate the Bubblegum Candy Company and tell her employer their trade secrets – he told her to call him “Ice King” which she tried to do without laughing. She had been fine with it at first, but apparently she’d done so well in the Candy Company that they kept promoting her. It was kind of a drag, but she needed the money. She was better at spending it than saving it.

Her quick rise to the top, the connections she had been making quickly drew the attention of the CEO herself, Bonnibel Bubblegum. She was so kind and so genuine, so completely unlike Marceline in many ways. Before she knew what she was doing, Marceline invited the CEO to a dinner date. This is how she found herself in her current position: sitting in the middle of a restaurant waiting for her “date” to return from powdering her nose, having the moral dilemma of her life.

The more time Marceline spent with her, the more she liked Bonnibel. The other girl had built her company all by herself, spending weeks crafting the perfect candy recipes in her lab. Not only that, but she actually cared about all of her employees, whether or not she’d had the chance to meet them. She did what she could to make sure the working conditions were good and that her employees were paid well above the minimum wage, even though it decreased profits considerably. Here Marceline was, helping to destroy all that for her own gain. (To make matters worse, she begun to realize that she was starting to get a crush.)

“Look, this really isn’t easy for me to do, but I’m quitting your company.” She sighs as soon as her guest returns.

“What? Why?” Bonnibel asks.

“Because it’s not what I want to do with my life, you know? What you’ve done is totally rad, but I’m a musician and I’m meant to be a part of something bigger, you dig?”

“That’s okay, I was going to fire you tomorrow anyway.” She replies calmly, taking a sip of her water.

“Um. What?”

“You think you’re a good spy, but you’re really not. I’ve known about what you’ve been doing since you started. The secrets you’ve been revealing? The constant promotions? It was all part of a master plan to mess with my competitors who aren’t above espionage.”

“Oh,” Marceline looked down at her drink, embarrassed. “. . . Do you hate me?”

“Of course not, ya goof! It’s easy to tell you were roped into it, I know how my competitors work. Besides, you’re pretty cool besides the whole corporate spy thing. Heck, that’d be pretty cool on its own if you weren’t, y’know, spying on my company.”

Marceline let out a huge sigh of relief, not having that guilt on her shoulders anymore was fantastic. “In that case, what would you say If I was really forward and asked you out on a date? Maybe to come listen to me jam sometime?”

“Oh, I’d say yes. I’d love to hear your music, actually.”

“So it’s settled then.” She replied with a grin.


	5. Medieval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize for this one, It gave me a lot of trouble and I am still not entirely happy with it.

“We can’t keep doing this, Marcie…” Bonnibel says, resting her head on Marceline’s bare chest and stroking her lover’s silky hair. 

“I know.”

They’re both aware of the emptiness of their words – they’re still going to keep seeing each other, despite the fact that they’ve got husbands they’ve married for political purposes and entire kingdoms to worry about. They know they’ll sure to be executed if ever caught, and their allied nations may start to war if their spouses ever realized why the two were so close. 

But hey, what’s life as a queen without a little risk?


	6. Supernatural

"I love you, no matter what," The candy princess promises with a smile, kissing her girlfriend on her wolf nose. "I don't care what form you're in, you'll always be just Marceline to me."


End file.
